Sweet blueberry muffin cake
by amerta rosella
Summary: Bukannya daripada melihat lebih baik mencoba?/ untuk Miss Arlert yang mesum :D.


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Standard warning applied. AU. Untuk mbokku yang mesum, Iztii Marshal atau—penname barunya; Miss. Arlert.

Selamat membaca, temaaaan!

Dan mbok tik, ini _spesial _untukmu.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh siang, saat langit musim panas sedang cerah-cerahnya, bel rumah keluarga Yamanaka berbunyi nyaring.

Yamanaka Ino yang tengah mencoba untuk membuat kue Blueberry muffin demi menghabiskan waktu liburan semesternya yang terasa suram berkat kedua orang tuanya pulang ke kampung halaman terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya sejenak karena harus membukakan pintu. Ino sedikit menggurutu karena tamu itu mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot membenarkan penampilannya yang terbilang cukup berantakan karena ada tumpahan tepung terigu di celemek yang ia kenakan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sosok pria tinggi dan memiliki paras tampan berdiri di sana, menatap Ino tajam. Ino nyengir, atau meringis lebih tepatnya kala menemukan keberadaan Uchiha Itachi, kekasihnya, lebih parahnya lagi Ino kembali meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak lebih dulu membenarkan penampilannya itu.

"Ah, Itachi-_kun_. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang ingin main ke rumah?" tanya Ino, sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu sepuluh kali, tapi tidak diangkat, dan mengirimimu pesan singkat, tapi tidak kau balas." Itachi memasukan sebelah tanggannya ke dalam saku celana_ jeans_-nya.

"Um, hapeku kutaruh di kamar. Sejak tadi aku sibuk di dapur, jadi lupa untuk mengecek ponselku, maaf," pandangan bersalah di alamatkan ke pada si Uchiha sulung. Itachi bergumam seperti biasanya, pertanda ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, "Oh ya! Silahkan masuk, Itachi-_kun_." Karena rasa bersalah _plus _rasa malunya, Ino sampai-sampai lupa mempersilakan kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam.

"Hn," balasan Itachi. Kemudian pria itu masuk, dan diam-diam Ino menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan lega. Untung saja Itachi tak mempermasalahkannya. Lagian, toh itu salah Itachi sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bilang dari kemarin bila ingin main ke rumahnya? Pikir Ino, dan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu, minumlah. Kau sih, datang saat aku sedang sibuk, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar—atau mungkin agak lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Itachi duduk di sofa bludru itu, memerhatikan Ino yang sepertinya berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas sembari menyerahkan padanya segelas sirup melon.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan saja sana pekerjaanmu," katanya, berusaha memaklumi perempuan itu. Niat Itachi berkunjung ke rumah Ino adalah untuk mengajak perempuan itu jalan, menghabiskan waktu. Sebagai remaja biasa pada umumnya, waktu libur kuliah (atau libur dari penatnya aktivitas) harus bisa dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Tapi apa boleh dikata jika sang kekasih ternyata sedang sibuk dengan resep-resep kue hasil eksperimen itu? Ditambah rumah Ino yang kelihatannya sepi. Pasti orang tua perempuan itu sedang berbulan madu. Itachi tak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tua Ino masih senang melakukan bula madu padahal usia mereka sudah tak pantas lagi. _Dasar keluarga Yamanaka_, pikirnya.

"Kau bisa menonton TV jika kau mau, atau membaca tabloit, atau mungkin kau mau melihat-lihat fotoku di album yang ada di dekat bipet TV," perkataan terakhir Ino mengandung narsisme tinggi, "Lakukan apa pun sesukamu lah, aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku dulu." Ino berdecak pinggang, perasaannya tidak enak juga mengabaikan Itachi seperti ini.

"Aku pinjam laptop-mu saja," pilihan Itachi tak masuk dalam tawaran Ino tadi. Perempuan itu menaikan alisnya, melongos, "_Browsing _bisa menghilangkan bosan," lanjut Itachi. Ino mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Itachi memang menyusahkan, ia harus naik turun tangga demi mengambil laptop pribadinya yang ada di dalam kamar.

Dengan peluh yang menetes dari keningnya, Ino menyerahkan laptop itu, "Nih, pakai saja sesukamu ya. _Jaa_, _ne_!"

Itachi sendirian di ruang tamu saat Ino berlari ke dapur. Dasar perempuan, memang suka seenaknya saja.

.

.

.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Itachi.

Awalnya, pria berusia awal dua puluhan itu berniat hanya ingin meminjam laptop milik Ino, membuka internet atau mem-_browsing _misalnya. Tapi karena kadar keingintahuannya sedang naik setingkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya, Itachi iseng melihat kumpulan foto-foto Ino, yang sudah pria itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya memang memiliki jiwa _narsisme _tinggi.

Tapi yang dilihatnya justru bukan ke _picture_, melainkan _download_.

Dan di sanalah kerutan dahi Itachi muncul samar-samar. Ia heran, sejak kapan kekasihnya itu gemar menyimpan foto-foto seperti ini. _Em_, kalau model baju terbaru sih Itachi tidak heran. Hanya saja ini gambarnya laki-laki bertubuh kekar sedang dalam berbagai _pose _dan mengenakan pakaian tanggung, yaitu celana dalam. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada beberapa foto berbau pornografi sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Itachi sukses dibuat terdiam melihatnya.

Ia kemudian beralih pada kumpulan _video _koleksi Ino. Dan di sana, dengan mengejutkannya Itachi menemukan _blue film_. Ya ya ya, ia bisa maklum bila Ino penasaran dan men-_download video _itu, perempuan zaman sekarang 'kan berbeda dengan zaman dulu. Ia juga punya beberapa koleksi _blue film _kok, tapi yang membuat Itachi sesak napas adalah jumlahnya.

Apa-apaan sampai seratus lebih?!

Apa Ino sudah gila? Otak perempuan itu mungkin agak sedikit kebentur.

Itachi memang tak memeriksanya satu persatu, ia hanya membuka satu buah, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin semua _video _itu isinya pasti _blue film_.

Dua tahun mengenal Ino dan sembilan bulan berstatus pacaran dengan perempuan pirang itu, Itachi tidak tahu kekasihnya ternyata memiliki hobi seperti ini. Bahkan—jika boleh jujur, mereka belum pernah berciuman. Ah, sungguh tragis, "Padahal dia selalu menolak bila aku ingin menciumnya, tapi ternyata _semacam_[*]."

Itachi mematikan laptop itu, niatnya untuk berselancar dunia maya kandas sudah. Seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tipis. Bukan Uchiha Itachi bila tidak memiliki pemikiran yang jenius. Sedikit bersenang-senang tidak apa-apa bukan?

_Hmm._

.

.

.

"Ah, kenapa adonanku tidak mengembang ya? Sepertinya bantet, terus terlalu manis," bibirnya berkedut jengkel, begitu bunyi 'ting' dari oven—Ino dengan semangat yang membara langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan Blueberry muffin cake-nya. Ia memisahkan satu buah kue muffin-nya yang ingin dicobanya lebih dulu, mengambil pisau dapur dan memotong sepertiga dari satu bagian kue itu.

Aroma blueberry-nya memang memandang hasrat ingin mencicipi, penampilan luarnya juga menarik mata, tapi rasanya; selain kelebihan gula juga kuenya tidak mengembang sempurna.

Ah, seperti pepatah mengatakan 'jangan melihat buku dari sampul luarnya'. Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal, penampilannya sudah berantakan, dan dapurnya juga kotor, tapi kuenya tak sesuai harapan.

Tapi yasudahlah, toh Ino telah berusaha ini yang penting. Penampilan Blueberry muffin cake-nya bagus kok, layak untuk dimakan. Ia berusaha tersenyum menatap masakannya, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sebagai pemula kayanya wajar bila melakukan kesalahan. Rasa bahagia kemudian menyelusup ke hatinya, sedikit mengobati rasa kecewanya.

"Masakanmu sudah jadi?" Itachi muncul dari arah belakang, mengagetkan Ino. Perempuan itu berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya, kebiasan Ino adalah nyengir sambil meringis.

"Jadi sih, cuma ya seperti itu," katanya, melihat kembali pada kue itu. Aromanya manis, Itachi berusaha menahan seringainya.

"Oh," ia mengambil satu buah kue bikinan Ino, "Kau tidak memakannya?" tanyanya, mendekatkan kue itu pada Ino.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi."

"Mau aku suapi?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang menurutnya _ambigu _itu.

"Terserah," bukannya menyuapi, Itachi malah memakan sendiri kue Ino, yang membuat perempuan itu semakin mengernyit dalam. Rasa manis tak pernah akrab dengan indera pengecap Itachi, mungkin asam lebih baik.

Ino tak sempat melakukan penolakan apapun saat pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya, sapuan ringan dari bibir Itachi pada bibirnya memberikan efek yang membuat bahunya menegang.

Itachi menaruh kue itu ke tempatnya tadi, dan memegang tengkuk Ino, agar perempuan itu tak menolak. Kedua tangan Ino meremas kaus yang dikenakan Itachi saat sapuan ringan berubah menjadi kasar, menuntut dan lidah laki-laki itu melesak masuk ke dalam. Ino mengerang, bibir bawahnya digigit Itachi karena ia menolak untuk membuka mulut.

Lidah panas menari dalam rongga hangat mulutnya. Membagi gigitan blueberry muffin cake buatan Ino di sana. Ino melihat Itachi memejamkan matanya, perlahan remasan pada kaus Itachi melemah dan Ino terlena akan permainan laki-laki itu, "Kita memakan kue ini bersama," bisik Itachi, suaranya terdengar menggoda.

Ia begitu terampil memainkan lidahnya, membuat Ino kewalahan mengimbangi. Hisapan dan lilitan membuat mereka sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa kue itu telah habis. Pria itu sepertinya harus menarik kata-katanya saat ia mengakui tak begitu menyukai rasa manis, tapi ciuman dengan sedikit Blueberry muffin cake memberikan fantasi tersendiri.

Ino tak mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. Ia menikmatinya tapi juga berusaha menolaknya. Lalu ciuman itu berakhir saat mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara. Napas Ino memburu, tapi Itachi tidak, dan pria itu tak menunjukan emosi yang berarti di wajahnya. Padahal jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak sangat kencang, dentumannya terdengar _bak _berpesta pora.

"Dasar, cari kesempatan saja kau, Itachi-_kun_!" ujarnya, dengan wajah yang bersemu manis.

Itachi tak bisa menahan seringai menghiasi bibirnya, ia mengusap bibir Ino yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, membuat gerakan sensual di mata Ino yang entah kenapa membuat perempuan itu meremas jarinya. Pria itu menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya, kemudian berbisik, "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menginginkan itu." Sepasang mata sebiru kelopak bunga irish itu membulat.

"Sok tahu kau," kilahnya.

"Terus, apa penjelasanmu mengenai laptopmu yang dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar dan video itu?" Itachi seakan menekankan perkataannya. Ino sesak napas, bibirnya terbuka, wajahnya memerah dan ingin berkata tapi rasanya sulit. Ia _shock _dan malu karena Itachi mengetahui koleksinya itu. Uh, ini salahnya karena begitu saja membiarkan Itachi meminjam laptop pribadinya, "Tidak bisa menjawab ya, Sayang?"

Suara Itachi bagai desahan _sexy _yang membakar Ino, membuat perempuan itu menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" sudah terlanjur ketahuan basah dan tidak bisa mengelak, untuk apa Ino membantahnya.

"Bukannya dari pada melihat lebih baik mencoba?"

Mata Itachi menatap penuh arti, seperti menggoda dan juga nakal. Karena _respect _yang cukup bagus, satu buah Blueberry muffin cake melayang ke wajah tampan itu, "Enak saja!"

.

.

.

Andai kalian tahu, dalam hatinya Ino sama sekali tidak akan menolaknya jika mereka sudah menikah. Sayang, sepertinya keduanya harus perlu bersabar sampai hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

(Love is simply the giving and sharing of two hearts together.)

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

[*]: itu adalah istilah temen cowokku yg demen nyebut hal-hal berbau mesum dengan kata 'semacam'.

note:

ini rate T _plus-plus _'kan? jadi aku taruh di rate M, sesuai dengan _guid_ FFn. mbok tik, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, dan ini ItaIno-mu. sebenernya pas aku bilang aku kehilangan gairah di _fandom _Naruto, itu benar. tapi karna aku tau janji adalah utang, jadi aku ngetik ini sambil nyari ide (dan asal lu tau gue udah ketik hapus-ketik hapus melulu) sambil baca buku resep, ahahah. tadinya mau buat rate M _plus-plus_-uhuk, tapi aku takut tingkat kemesuman kakakku (read: Iztii) akan bertambah :)).

makasih udah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

21-08-3013.


End file.
